Curar el Corazon
by kisses rain
Summary: Esa relación acababa de terminarse, ya no había vuelta atrás para eso, y aunque le doliera mucho, y aunque derramara algunas lágrimas silenciosas, ahogadas por su almohada, tendria que aceptarlo , No era el indicado para ella . Esta historia participa en el reto "Dile No al Bashing" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer**: No soy rubia, ni adinerada y no cree la mejor historia de amor (Ronmione), así que no soy JK Rowling.

**Nota:** Esta historia participa en el _"Dile No al Bashing"_ del foro _"La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black"._

_Hola, después de muchas lunas me aparezco por aquí con una nueva historia centrada en el personaje de Lavender Brown, la creadora del adorable apodo de Won-Won. Pues solo me queda decir que la señorita y yo hemos limado algunas asperezas, pero eso no significa que no pintemos las uñas mutuamente (Ese es trabajo de Parvati) XDD_

_¡! Espero que les guste ¡!_

_**Curar el Corazón**_

―Ella es mi amiga, Lavender - dijo Ron algo sonrojado pero de manera firme

Las palabras aún retumbaban como persistentes ecos en los oídos de la rubia muchacha. Esas cuatro palabras salidas de la boca de su ahora ex – novio era la confirmación de sus sospechas, aquellas que había alimentado por las miradas disimuladas, los involuntarios roces de manos , las constantes peleas entre ambos amigos .

Ron quería a Hermione como algo más que su amiga y ella lo sabía, todos en Hogwarts se habían percatado menos los involucrados claro o mejor dicho se lo negaban mutuamente.

No era agradable para Lavender escuchar a sus espaldas los murmullos acerca de ellos, así que prefería hacer oídos sordos y salir de ahí tomando la mano de Ron, el cual, por más que intentara disimular, ponía cara de fastidio.

Ella lo sabía. Sabía tantas cosas y se las había negado por tanto tiempo.

Pero esta situación había culminado hace unos momentos por el mismo Ron que inmediatamente después había salido por la puerta de la sala común , acompañado de Hermione luciendo bastante aliviado , como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima .

Y ante esto quizá ella había tenido la reacción más infantil posible, se había puesto a llorar delante de todos los quienes miraban la escena, Y había corrido escaleras arriba buscando refugiarse en su dormitorio dejando a los chicos, supuestos amigos, y a todo el resto de la sala común bastante perplejos.

Llego velozmente , cruzo por la puerta y se dejo caer sobre su cama , cubriéndose con las cobijas , mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y la frustración y el dolor se apoderaban aun mas de su ser .

Lavender no podría decir que lo amaba, pues amor es una palabra muy grande para utilizarla con tanta ligereza, pero ella le había tomado mucho cariño, lo quería en cierta forma por haber estado junto a ella esos meses, además besaba muy bien, eso no lo podía negar, claro que era ella quien lo había instruido en ese arte.

Pero por demás de eso, a ella le había atraído el muchacho desde el año anterior, cuando demostró ser valiente y leal. Lo había observado durante las prácticas de E.D veía como sus encantamientos y hechizos de batalla eran admirables, y recordaba que en más de una ocasión le había oído darle palabras de ánimo mientras practicaba los suyos.

Todos comentaban al finalizar al año escolar lo que había ocurrido en el departamento de misterios, de cómo un grupo de chiquillos valientes se habían enfrentado a los Mortifagos, esto había engrandecido la imagen de Ron ante sus ojos. Además que cada día se ponía mucho más guapo y su físico había mejorado bastante a causa de las prácticas de quidditch.

Se habían vuelto novios de manera muy repentina, demasiado pronto para haberse dado cuenta y aunque ella tenía claro que lo suyo era netamente físico, le gustaba estar con él, compartir momentos de banal conversación, tocar su mano y tratar de contar las pecas de su rostro mientras envolvía sus dedos en sus cabellos pelirrojos cuando estaban sentados en el sofá frente a la chimenea, en su sala común.

Se había esforzado por dar lo mejor de sí misma en esa relación, tratando de pasar la mayoría del tiempo junto a él, aunque le había extrañado que se distanciara de sus amigos, sobre todo de Granger pero su sexto sentido femenino intuía el motivo de su disgusto, motivo que ahora confirmaba.

Para navidad realmente se había esmerado y recorrido muchas de las tiendas del Callejón Diagon buscando un lindo collar con esa inscripción que había mandado grabar especialmente para él; "Amor mío" y a cambio, de parte de él sólo recibió una rana de chocolate.

Sin embargo, decidió no darle mucha importancia a ese casi nulo gesto de cariño, por lo que había tejido una bufanda para él, la cual después de muchas suplicas había accedido a usar, aunque claramente fastidiado, y siempre más pendiente de prestarle más atención a Granger, aunque esta poco caso le hacía, haciendo sentir a Lavender aún más relegada.

A este punto, por mucho que su orgullo sufriera al admitirlo, esta relación no era reciproca, ella entregaba mucho y el prácticamente nada.

Recordaba claramente cuando Ronald fue envenenado y ella al enterarse se había sentido angustiada y temerosa por la salud de él .

Se había apresurado para estar a su lado en la enfermería como le correspondía . Omitiendo el detalle de que sus amigos no habían tenido la delicadeza de comunicarle lo que había ocurrido.

Pero el punto máximo de humillación para Lavender llego cuando Ron entre sueños había gesticulado un sonido muy parecido al nombre de su amiga dejando a todos los presentes en un momento muy incomodo y una áspera tensión entre ambas chicas.

Sin contar con que Ron al restablecerse totalmente había comenzado a ignorarla y huir de ella de manera muy obvia.

Esa relación acababa de terminarse, ya no había vuelta atrás para eso, y aunque le doliera mucho, y aunque derramara algunas lágrimas silenciosas, ahogadas por su almohada, recibiendo como único consuelo las palabras alentadoras de Parvati quien había subido tras ella de inmediato al ver sus lágrimas en la sala común ,intentando calmarse mientras esta le trenzaba el cabello con delicadeza, masajeándola para relajarla y consiguiendo , no sabe muy bien cómo, un pote de helado de la cocinas para que lo compartan juntas .

Sabía que su corazón con el pasar de los días se curaría y volvería a ser la misma chica alegre, cotilla y divertida de siempre, y quizá hasta le pondría el ojo a algún nuevo galán, tal vez incluso antes de lo que imaginara.

Pero esa noche sólo dormiría y esperaría a que mañana sea un nuevo día, un nuevo día que traiga más venturas que desventuras en su vida y a su corazón.

_**FIN **_

_Debo admitir que era de las personas que perseguían a Lavender con una comba en una mano y una sierra en la otra (eso sonó maquiavélico XDD) Sin embargo creo que el reto logro su objetivo en mí y a partir de hoy tratare mucho mejor a esta dulce chica._

_Dejando de lado mis desvaríos, díganme que les pareció mediante un review ¿les parece? Acepto de todo desde Avadas hasta heladas cervezas de mantequilla._

_Este fic esta especialmente dedicado a mi amiga y Beta __**Taranisa**__, quien me ayudado muchísimo como no tienen una idea .. Eso con todo mi cariño para ti Lore porque sé que te agrada la rubia._


End file.
